ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
GM:Races/Tours
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Races/Tours :Cycling, as well as Cycling Simulator, is all about the racing whether it's tours or one-day races. It's the results on the bikes that decide a team's success. First of all, the rankings are generated from the race results, but perhaps more importantly, a team's income is highly depending on the results. Race Profiles :Each race or stage in a tour has its own profile based on numbers like the riders' abilities. The numbers are however single digits including some randomness. For instance, a rider will show a climbing stat of 70 where a race profile will show 7, which covers the values from 70 to 79. :The numbers in the race profiles display the importancy of the various stats. The stat with the highest number is the most important and riders who have their strengths here will benefit from it. The race profiles can vary a lot and suit different riders. In some races, downhill will be more important that the climbing itself, which mostlikely means that the stage finishes after descending a mountain. :On the other hand, the abilities like flat road and technique may be more important in a flat street race than the sprinting ability, despite the fact that the race is most likely to end in a sprint. :When a race profile has a sprint value of 4 or more, the finish is a flat sprint, while a value below 4 sybmolizes an uphill finish. The lower value, the steeper climb at the end and the less influence will the actual sprinting abilities of the riders have at the result. :If a race has many hills or other difficulties for a sprinter, this may exhaust the rider in a way that will make him unable to win in the end, which basically means that the winner of a mass-sprint isn't necessarily the fastest sprinter, but rather the strongest sprinter who got through the race by using as few efforts as possible in order to be fit for the finish. : :The above icons and numbers could be an example of a race profile. In this case, the race will strongly suit climbing riders who are strong in climbing and downhill. Besides that, the riders will be able to benefit from the other stats as well, though they are not as important. The sprinting value is at 2, which means that the finish is a medium steep uphill finish. :If you're unsure of what the icons mean, you can always place the mouse on the icons to figure it out. For simplicity, the symbols are placed in the same order as the stats in the rider tables. :Above the race profile on the race page, you'll see a text description of the race profile, which might help you understanding the race profiles in the beginning. Once you are familiar with the race profiles, you'll find the numbers easy to analyze and you will be able to "read" and understand the profile in a glimpse. Until then, it's recommended that you spent some time analyzing the race for your own good, as it will benefit you a lot if you are able to pick the right riders and races. Wind :With high wind speeds, your riders will perform worse if they are not strong in the wind. The flat road stat controls this. The performance loss due to wind is divided into two pieces. One that the rider's own flat road stat influates, and one that his wind breaker (if he has one) influates. In both cases, the maximum drop in performance is 15% for a rider with 30 in flat roads or below at maximum wind speed. :A rider with 99 in flat roads will reduce the above mentioned maximum drop of 15% to a drop of just 4%. The same goes for the wind breaker who will protect his captain from the wind. Prizes and Points :When finishing inside the top 9 in a race, you'll earn prize money and points for the ranking. The beginners division is though slightly different, as you only win points by finishing on the podium here. The prize money and points can vary from race to race but mostly follows a structure based on the division. How many points and how much money you can win at the races can be found on the race page where you'll as standard see the prizes for the top 3. Extending the boxes will show the full top 9 prizes. :The points for the top 3 is set by the race organizers, where after the points drop 10 per each position. If the amount of points reaches 10, it will drop just 2 points per position. If the amount of points reaches 2 before the top 9 is complete, the remaining positions will not be rewarded any points. Participating and Joining Restrictions :8 days before a race is scheduled, the sign-up will be opened and teams that meet the joining restrictions are invited to take part. Each division has its own joining criteria based on the ranking and you'll only be able to take part in those where your team fits in with its ranking. These races will automatically be shown to you on the calendar page, which will be explained in the chapter "Calendar", so the races will automatically adjust to your rank. :Once you are signed up for a race, you are stuck with your participation as the race organizers expect your participation as well as the sponsors of the race, fans and the likes are looking forward to see your team racing. The commitment to the races also means that you cannot change which riders you want to participate after you have signed up. This also means that you'll still take part in the races even though you move up to the next division or down. :When you are able to sign up for a race, you'll see a link at the right below the list of teams participating teams. Pressing it will lead you to a page where you pick your team and the tactics. Once your team is set, you press the link to sign up the team, and you'll be ready to race. You cannot sign up riders who are injured, on training camps, doing jobs or available for transfer. :The GM:Tactics chapter will explain the sign-up process further. :Each team is limited to a certain amount of sign-ups, which is depending on the amount of bus drivers (read the GM:Staff chapter). By default, without hiring any bus drivers, you are able to sign up for 3 races at a time and it's not recommended for new teams to go beyond this limit, due to the cost of the riders' discipline. Teams/Riders Participating :At the bottom of the race page, you'll see a rider table of all the riders participating. This is useful to compare the riders in the different disciplines and to get an idea of who might be winning the race. In the participating box, you are able to see the teams attending the race and you are able to see the riders sent by the team by pressing the name. Former Winners :Each race keeps track of the winners and the results from earlier editions. These can be seen in the box with winners and will be mentioned by rider name and team followed by a number identifying which edition of the race the result belongs to. Pressing the edition number will show the extended result list which may vary in length for each team, as it's possible to change this setup at the settings page, which can be found in the menu in the left called "Team Menu". :If a rider changes team after winning a race, his former team will still be listed as the winner. His new team will only be attached to his new results. Your own riders are hightlighted as well as your team name, which makes them/it easy to spot. Racing :24 hours before a race, the riders will be taken of race break (for further information, read the chapter GM:Race Break) and they are now doing the final preparations for the race, such as travelling, checking the route, and more. This will happen automatically and all you have to do as the manager is to wait. The same thing goes for the race itself. Once the tactics are set, you can only hope that your riders will be strong enough to ensure a result for your team. The race will happen automatically, and you'll be informed about the result when you login next time. :When a rider is signed up for a race, he is not able to do actions like participating in training camps or doing alternative jobs for the team. You can however sign him up for several races, though it's recommended that you spare your riders in order to ensure that they have high discipline (cf. "Race Break"). Discipline and Race Shape :Every time a rider attends a race, his discipline will fall and it must be recovered through breaks from racing (read the chapter GM:Race Break). The race shape does though increase, as the rider gets the experience from the racing. The race shape increases from 6 to 8 after each race, while the discipline decreases depending on the race. Long and hard races are more likely to cause a bigger loss of discipline than short races, which also means that your riders lose more discipline in the top divisions than they would in the lower divisions. It may therefore become harder to balance the two attributes once you climb the ranks. :The most prestigious classics (such as Zürich-Bern-Zürich and Norwich-London in the Top Division) are known to cause a loss of 14 discipline points while regular races in the Beginners Division only demand 7 discipline points. :During tours the discipline loss and race shape gain is modified, meaning that the overall outcome of a rider's discipline after a full tour is slightly bigger loss than a regular one-day race. The same goes for the race shape that during tours increases from 0 to 2 per stage. Each stage has its own discipline loss where the minimum is 1. It may be an advantage to let your riders save energy on certain stages by riding as practise. Tours :Tours are put together by a bunch of stages looking to find the overall winner of the tour in the general classification based on time. The general classification is most likely to be settled on mountain stages or time trials. However, some tours are based in flat regions meaning that bonus seconds in sprints might be essential or perhaps the time trial alone. :The length of the tour can vary a lot. Some are short tours with only 3 or 4 stages, where others are much longer. The different setup and length each tour has makes the potential winners vary a lot. To win a tour, you must most likely have a strong rider and all the luck you can get, as well as you need to time his form perfectly, as you would want you rider to perform consistently over the important stages in the tour. :A tour is often opened by a short time trial known as a prologue. These are different to the regular time trials in the sense that there's not as much time to win and the race profile looks quite differently. On short time trials, sprinters might be able to do well along the side of the regular time trialists simply due to the short route. The prologues are mainly there to settle who gets to ride the in the leader's jersey and to get some small time differences from the start. Other competitions :Apart from the general classification that is in every tour, there may also be a sprinter's competition or a youth competition. The youth competition works like the general classification except that the riders must be turn 25 years old in that season or younger. The sprinter's competition is based on sprinting points won on each stage in the race. Regular sprinting races count more in this competition. :Each of the competitions has its own leader's jersey that the riders, once they are in lead of the competition, will ride in. The overall winner of the competition after the tour will win the jersey and add it to his own palmarès as well as his team's. King's stage :Each tour has a so called "King's stage", which is the expected stage to be the hardest - and therefore the one with the highest chances of big time gaps. At the tour's profile page, you'll see the stages listed with one of them being hightlighted as the "King's stage". The "King's stage" is most oftenly also the most prestigious stage to win along with the finishing stage of the tour that oftenly is set as a popular straight forward sprinting stage.